1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft ejection seats and, more particularly, to an ejection seat having pitch, roll, and yaw control after ejection from an aircraft has occurred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art ejection seats have been provided with a fixed rocket motor or cartridge. The rocket motor or cartridge has been rigidly attached to the ejection seat; and, once fired, the motor or cartridge and seat have gone in the direction which they were pointed when firing occurred. Since one does not know in advance what attitude an aircraft might be in when a crew member ejects, ejection may be in some direction where it is difficult for the parachute to deploy properly. Other prior art aircraft ejection seats have gimballed rocket motors. However, when a single gimballed rocket motor is utilized one does not obtain yaw control.